Part Time!
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: Gara-gara sebuah album berisikan lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh sebuah group idol berpersonel unyu, Tsurugi jadi membakar ruangan klub dan diharuskan untuk menggantinya! Bagaimana cara ia mencari gantinya? Chap. 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Tsurugi Kyousuke terpatung diam ditempatnya. Ia sedang berada di depan sebuah coffee shop, dan Ia sedang memegang sebuah sapu.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya untuk hari ini, ia berpikir,

'Gue ngapain disini?'

"Oi, Tsurugi! Udah selesai belum nyapunya?"

Pemuda navy yang lagi bengong itu langsung terkejut ada yang memanggilnya. "E-eh! Shindou! Iya ini dikit lagi selesai, tenang sabar..."

Orang yang dipanggil Shindou itu menghela nafas tanda tidak puas. "Yasudah! Kalau sudah buang sampah yang di dapur ya!"

"Iye mak," sahut Tsurugi sambil melanjutkan acara menyapunya. Yang dikatai pun langsung menengok kembali dengan marah, "Kau bilang apa?"

"Nggak bilang apa-apa."

Shindou membuka mulutnya untuk membalas teman berambut navynya itu, tapi ia menutupnya dan masuk kembali kedalam restoran. Setelah sang maestro Raimon tersebut kembali, Tsurugi menghela nafasnya. "Dasar emak-emak," gumamnya.

Sebenarnya kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi? Kita flashback dulu ke beberapa hari yang lalu...

* * *

**Part Time!**

**Disclaimer : Kalau InaIre GO! Jadi punya saya, dunia udah kiamat kali. /dor**

**Warning : OOC parah, kealay-an dan kelebayan yang tidak dapat dibayangkan, hints of Shonen-ai, mungkin ada typo, dan bermacam-macam hal lainnya. **

**Jika anda tidak kua, silahkan melambaikan tangan anda ke kamera.**

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Oi Tsurugi! Elo nyembunyiin album JKT48 (A/N: emang udah keluar?) Gue ya? Balikin!" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut teal kepada teman berambut navynya. _

_"Cih, ngapain gua ngambil-ngambil," kata Tsurugi acuh. "Mendingan gue beli sendiri, itu juga kalo gue demen. Gue kan kaga demen!" _

_"Alah!" Kariya melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Aslinya lo kan sering ngeliatin Ayana (re: personel JKT48) kan? Gue tau lo punya banyak fotonya di hape lo! Lo pasti ngambil gara-gara mau lo foto kan Ayananya? Udah balikin deh!" _

_Nadi Tsurugi mulai kelihatan. "Bukan gue yang ngambil! Kan gue udah bilang mending gue beli sendiri!" _

_"Gausah banyak cing-cong (?) Lu! Balikin ga?"_

_"Udah gue bilang gue gak nggak ngambil!" _

_"Balikin!" _

_"Gak ngambil!" _

_"BALIKIN!" _

_"NGGAK NGAMBIL!"_

_Mulailah pertengkaran antara seorang pemburu (?) Dan seorang ksatria pedang (?). Teriakan terdengar menggema diruangan itu, ludah pun mulai tersembur-sembur akibat jampe-jampenya Shinsuke (lho?) Dan tampak anak-anak kelas 2 yang nggak mau ikut-ikutan sedang piknik di ujung ruangan. _

_"Sudahlah, Kariya-kun, mungkin memang bukan Tsurugi-kun yang mengambil...," ucap Hikaru yang tiba-tiba datang seperti cahaya keajaiban yang akan menyelamatkan Tsurugi. _

_"Nggak! Pasti dia yang ngambil! Disini gak ada lagi yang suka JKT48 kecuali gue sama dia!" Kariya menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang didepannya itu._

_"Dih, orang bukan lo sama gue doang kok! Tuh, is pedofil Sangoku juga suka!" Sahut Tsurugi dengan sewotnya menunjuk-nunjuk sang goalkeeper senior. Yang ditunjuk juga ikutan sewot, "Woi, apa-apaan lu Tsurugi!"_

"_Lah, iya kan? Lo suka sama anak umur 12 tahun yang baru lulus SD sementara lo udah mau masuk SMA!" _

"_Tsurugi, kamu lebay banget," ucap Tenma tiba-tiba. "Itu kan cuma beda 3 tahun. Aku aja sama Yuuichi-san bedanya 5 tahun." _

_Krik. Suasana langsung menjadi awkward maksimal. Tsurugi menatap mantan kekasihnya, eh salah, teman baiknya itu dengan tatapan 'omaigat-lo-pasti-bercanda-kan' yang sangat lebay. Ia dengan gemetarnya menunjuk k__e arah si pemuda Pegasus itu. "Tenma….. kau… dan kakakku…..?" _

"_Eh? Aku dan kakakmu mengapa?" katanya dengan polos. Belum sempat Tsurugi melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Hikaru dengan histerisnya berteriak,_

"_OH EM JI! TENMA LO PACARAN SAMA KAKAKNYA TSURUGI? TRIPLE WHAT?" _

"_Hah? Enak aja! Kata siapa? Gossip tuh, gossip!" kata Tenma dengan santainya hanya melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Mendengarnya, Tsurugi menghela nafas lega dan mengelus-elus dadanya, _'bisa gawat gebetan gue pacaran sama kakak gue sendiri,' _batinnya. _

_Suasana menjadi normal. Dengan Tsurugi dan Kariya yang masih terus berseteru akibat sebuah album berisi lagu-lagu sebuah group idol yang personelnya unyu-unyu sampai berlumurah ludah (_A/N: EWWH) _gara-gara Shinsuke tiba-tiba ditengah ruangan jampe-jampe sambil melakukan aksi debus, Tenma dan Hikaru yang jadinya malah bergossip ria, anak-anak kelas 3 yang tiba-tiba meramaikan ritual yang dilakukan Shinsuke, dan anak-anak kelas 2 yang dengan bahagianya tidak-tidak ikutan sambil piknik di ujung ruangan. _

"_Udah! Tsurugi lo mendingan jangan ngalihin pembicaraan terus deh! Balikin album gue sekarang!" _

"_Gue kan udah bilang kalo gue nggak ngambil!" _

"_Lo pasti ngambil! Lo tau gak sih itu gua nabung 2 bulan buat beli tuh kaset!"_

"_Terus salah gue? Salah temen-temen gue? Salah kakak gue? Salah keluarga gue? Salah pembantu gue? Salah pacar gue?" _

"_Ya salah lo lah! Kan lo yang ngambil! Eh emang lu punya pacar? Kok nggak bilang bilang?" _

"_Eh, keceplosan deh, hush itu rahasia!" _

"_Tsurugi lo ngekhianatin gue? Ini nggak mungkin!" sahut Tenma yang tiba-tiba join bareng. _

"_Eh, nggak gitu, bukan-bukan!" _

"_Eh kok lo gak balik-balikin album gue, gi?"_

"_Kan gue tadi udah bilang gue nggak ngambil." _

"_Tapi kan pasti lo yang ngambil! Kan yang rambutnya kayak bawang kelainan warna cuma lo doang!" _

"_Terus apa hubungannya?" _

"_Ya jadi pasti lo yang ngambil!"_

"_BUKAN GUE!" _

_Zrekk. Tiba-tiba pintu klub terbuka, membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu melihat ke arah orang yang masuk tersebut. "Oh, sudah pada datang ya? Berarti aku cukup terlambat dong," sahut orang itu sambil berjalan perlahan menuju lokernya. Rambut pinknya yang diikat dua itu berhembus sedikit akibat hembusan angin saat membuka loker (_lebay banget). _Ia tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. _

"_Oh, iya, Kariya! Nih, album JKT48 mu kukembalikan, makasih ya udah mau minjemin! Stella memang imut!" _

_Sekali lagi suasana menjadi hening. Seorang tealnette yang berada disana menjadi gugup dan gemetaran. "Oh, iya! Sama-sama …. Kirino-senpai…" _

"_DASAR ANAK ALIEN! DEATH SWORD! LOST ANGEL!" _

_Buru-buru Kariya berlari dari ruangan itu, menghindari hissatsu yang mengarah kepadanya yang diberikan oleh teman berambut navynya. Ya, semua berlangsung didalam ruangan, dan kita bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya._

"_Tsurugi, stop! Kau membakar ruang klub!"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Pemuda navy itu menghela nafasnya. Yah, memang sebagian dari hal itu adalah salahnya. Tapi yang benar-benar salah disini adalah Kariya. Begitulah pikirnya.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ada sampah lagi. Mengangkat sapunya, ia beranjak kembali masuk kedalam coffee shop tersebut.

Ya, gara-gara kejadian itu, Ia dan anak-anak kelas 1 lainnya kecuali Shinsuke dan Aoi –karena Shinsuke belum selesai melakukan ritualnya dan Aoi lagi liburan di Zimbabwe-, dan dibantu oleh Shindou dan Kirino, -karena Shindou adalah kapten idaman semua orang mau dia perempuan atau laki-laki, dan karena jika Kirino tidak mengatakan kalau ia meminjam album Kariya, Tsurugi tidak akan mengeluarkan hissatsunya-, akhirnya mengambil part time di sebuah Coffee Shop bernamakan "Warung Kopi Mas Minamisawa" agar bisa mendapatkan uang untuk mengganti rugi ruangan klub mereka.

Yap, pemilik Coffee Shop ini adalah Minamisawa Atsushi, mantan teman setim mereka yang sungguh luar biasa rasa narsisnya dan sayangnya ia memang berwajah cukup bagus.

"Tsurugi! Kau sudah selesai? Tolong bawa keluar sampahnya ya!" ucap Shindou mengingatkannya lagi. Ia hanya mengangguk dan dengan malas pergi ke dapur.

* * *

"Aah, akhirnya selesai juga hari ini!"

Tenma melepaskan apron coklatnya yang sedari tadi ia pakai. Posisinya di Coffee Shop tersebut adalah seorang pelayan, bersama Hikaru. Shindou adalah seorang Coffeemaker sementara Kirino adalah tukang Kasir. Sementara Tsurugi dan Kariya? Mereka juga seorang pelayan.

Seragam mereka juga tidak begitu kreatif, malah kalau dilihat sama dengan mbak-mbak dan mas-mas yang ada di S***b*ck* Coffee. Ya bisa dibilang Coffee Shop milik Minamisawa ini cuma kw-annya.

"Eh masa tadi ada pelanggan yang mirip Endou-kantoku!" ucap Hikaru tiba-tiba. Kariya yang mendengarnya mendekatinya, "Mungkin dia stress makan di rumahnya makanya ia kabur."

"Hah masa sih?" tanya Tenma. "Gue hapal kok semua muka pelanggannya, nggak ada ah yang mirip Endou-Kantoku!"

"Ih ada tau!" tukas Hikaru ngotot. "Tadi namanya siapa ya? Depannya 'Ka' nya gitu deh!"

"Ka? Kambing?" celetuk Kirino tiba-tiba.

"Bukan! Pasti namanya Kacebong!" kata Kariya.

"Kecebong kali yang bener," sahut Tsurugi ikut-ikutan. Teman berambut teal nya itu meneouk dahinya. "Oh iya lupa."

"Kandang! Pasti namanya Kandang!" teriak Tenma. Yang lain hanya menatapnya heran. "Kandang?"

"Iya! Singkatan dari 'Kang Dadang!"

"Emang dia orang sunda?" tanya Shindou.

"Nggak ah," Hikaru melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Dia pasti orang betawi! Mukanya aja jawa gitu!"

"Namanya Kanon tau!" ucap Minamisawa yang tiba-tiba muncul ditengah-tengah mereka bagaikan setan. "Orang jepang! Bukan orang betawi, orang sunda, orang jawa, ataupun orang irian!"

"Ah masa sih orang jepang? Gak percaya ah!" kata Kirino. Yang lain juga mengangguk, termasuk Tsurugi, tanda tak setuju. "Dia pasti orang Manado!" kata mereka semua berbarengan.

"Ah au ah! Gelap!" sahut sang pemuda berambut ungu itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, besok adalah hari anniversary dari Coffee Shop ku ini lho."

"TRIPLE WHAT? !" teriak Tsurugi yang disambut oleh sikutan maut dari Tenma. "Ih, lebay banget sih lo, Tsurugi."

"Hore! Berarti kita libur dong?" kata Kariya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Mendengar kata libur, semua yang ada disitu minus Minamisawa langsung cerah hatinya. Background mereka mulai berbunga-bunga.

Tapi si pemilik Coffee Shop itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Siapa bilang? Malah kalian wajib masuk tahu!"

Merasa di-php (re: pemberi harapan palsu) kan, mereka semua kembali ke ekspresi asal. Bosan, kelelahan, dan malas.

Dan tiba-tiba Minamisawa tersenyum licik.

"Dan akan ada event special untuk merayakannya."

Entah mengapa mendadak semua part-timer Coffee Shop itu langsung berperasaan tidak enak.

**To be Continued…..**

* * *

Kenapa saya malah bikin fic multi-chapter baru dan malah nggak ngupdate The Life After Death? Ada tiga alasan.

Satu, saya nggak tau.

Dua, saya suka liat Tsurugi lebay dan OOC.

Tiga, saya merasa udah nggak bersemangat buat ngelanjutin The Life After Death (singkat, TLAD.) dan saya juga ngerasa kayak udah banyak yang nggak berminat. Nggak, bukan saya ilang ide buat ngelanjutin, saya justru masih banyak idenya dan udah ditetapkan bagaimana akhirnya, tapi itu aja. Saya merasa nggak ada semangat lagi. Hampir ada rencana mau ngedrop dan discontinue aja, tapi kan nggak lucu kalau masih ada yang nungguin update. Jadi saya disini mau nanya, mau dilanjutkan apa nggak? Kalau mau dilanjutkan akan saya lanjutkan, kalau tidak, ya tidak….

Tapi saya yakin meskipun cerita ini gaje, saya tidak akan pernah mendropnya! Jadi saya tunggu semuanya reviewnya dan pendapatnya minna-san!


	2. Chapter 2

Pulang sekolah, adalah sebuah saat dimana dia harus cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah dan bergegas kembali pergi untuk berkerja di Coffee Shop milik Minamisawa. Memang setiap hari Tsurugi malas untuk melakukannya, tapi mau tak mau dia harus karena dia sendiri lah penyebab ia harus mengikuti part-time-tiada-hasil tersebut.

Tapi hari ini berbeda.

Hari ini adalah anniversary pertama dari Coffee Shop tersebut, dan Minamisawa berencana untuk mengadakan sebuah event untuk merayakannya.

Dan kau tahu apa Event itu?

Maid Coffee Shop.

Tsurugi berjanji jika ia sudah selesai berkerja di tempat itu, ia akan membunuh Minamisawa.

Ia mana mau menggunakan baju nista berwarna hitam dan fluffy fluffy (?) nggak jelas gitu. Bagaimana nanti kalau ia sedang berkerja dengan kostum seperti itu tiba-tiba kakaknya datang dan melihatnya? Matilah reputasinya sebagai cowok macho.

Menghela nafas, ia akhirnya membuka pintu belakang dari Coffee Shop tersebut, sebuah pintu yang dilewati setiap staff disana karena pintu itu langsung menghubungkan mereka ke ruang staff dan ruang ganti.

"Eh, Tsurugi! Ayo cepat ganti baju, sudah banyak pelanggan lho!"

Pemuda navy itu terpatung ditempatnya. Tenma memakai hair extension yang membuat rambutnya terlihat panjang, pita pink yang serasi dengan warna rambutnya, memakai bulu mata palsu, dengan baju maid yang fluffy frilly cute moe kawaii abis. Dan jangan lupa stocking putih dan sepatu mary jane hitam yang membuatnya tampak oh-god-gue-bawa-pulang-juga-lu.

Jresh. Tsurugi berhasil nosebleed dengan mulusnya dan akhirnya pingsan ditempat.

* * *

**Part Time! Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer : Kalau InaIre GO! Jadi punya saya, dunia udah kiamat kali. /dor**

**Warning : OOC parah, kealay-an dan kelebayan yang tidak dapat dibayangkan, hints of Shonen-ai, mungkin ada typo, dan bermacam-macam hal lainnya.**

**Jika anda tidak kuat, silahkan melambaikan tangan anda ke tombol back di browser komputer anda.**

* * *

"Nee, Tsurugi! Kau terlihat cocok!"

"Ndasmu cocok. Gua jadi nggak macho lagi, oon!"

Kariya hanya bisa tertawa nista melihat temannya yang sudah bermuka merah seperti kepiting rebus. Sebenarnya dirinya sendiri juga cukup cocok, meskipun hanya dengan rambut yang diikat ponytail. Tapi sejujurnya, Tsurugi memang terlihat cocok, dengan rambutnya yang sudah berponytail dari sananya, ditembah dengan bulu mata ala Tsukema Tsukerunya Kyary Pamyu Pamyu**(1)**, dan kulitnya yang sudah putih mulus cantik itu.

"Eh, sudah sana kalian pergi keluar!" tiba-tiba Minamisawa menyela percakapan mereka berdua. "Yang lain sudah melayani tuh!"

Kariya dan Tsurugi menatap Minamisawa sebentar, dan mereka pun dengan harmonisnya berkata, "Kok cuma lo doang yang pake baju butler?"

Mendengarnya, pemuda yang berambut ungu itu mengibaskan poninya layaknya dirinya adalah Jastin Bibir, "Iya dong, gue kan ganteng."

Dan ucapan Minamisawa sukses membuat duo kelas satu tersebut cari wastafel berjamaah.

* * *

"Irrasahimase!" Tenma tersenyum bahagia, menyambut setiap pelanggan yang datang.

"Eeh? Tenma-kun, apakah itu kamu?"

Menyadari pelanggannya, Tenma tersenyum senang. "Yuuichi-san! Oh dan Taiyou! Senang sekali kalian bisa mampir kesini!"

"Tenma, ini Coffee Shop kan? Kok rasanya tempatnya kayak Maid Café gini?" kata Taiyou sambil keheranan, menengok kesana, ia lihat maid. Menengok ke arah lain, ia melihat maid lagi.

"Oh, itu, Coffee Shop kami sedang merayakan anniversarynya, jadi kami mengadakan event Maid Coffee Shop, dimana kami semua pelayan berpakaian seperti maid~" kata si pemuda berambut coklat itu sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Begitu toh..," senyum Yuuichi, "Betewe, Tenma-kun, kamu cocok yah, pakai baju seperti itu."

"Ehehe, terimakasih, Yuuichi-san!" balas Tenma, "Apakah kalian hanya berdua? Aku akan mencarikan tempat duduk untuk kalian!"

* * *

Mungkin saat ini sebentar lagi Tsurugi akan pingsan.

Mengapa? Karena banyak hal tentunya.

Satu, para pelanggan tampaknya menyukai melihatnya berlari-lari, jadi mereka memanggilnya kesana kemari. Tanpa istirahat. Padahal masih ada pelayan yang lain seperti Kariya, yang sangat santai dalam melakukan perkerjaannya.

Dua, dia akan mati malu memakai kostum seperti itu.

Tiga, KAKAKNYA BENAR BENAR DATANG! ! !

DAN SEDANG BERCENGKERAMA DENGAN TENMA!

Ketakutannya semakin mejadi. Ia tidak ingin kakaknya melihat ia memakai baju seperti ini, dan dia juga tidak ingin melihat kakaknya dan temannya asik berpacaran di tengah-tengah ruangan. Jangan-jangan, apa yang dikatakan Hikaru tempo hari itu benar.

Kalau memang kakaknya, Tsurugi Yuuichi, dan sahabat sekaligus gebetannya (?) Matsukaze Tenma, berpacaran.

.

.

.

Cockblocking **(2) **+ Jealous + Mewek Mode : On.

"Yuuichi-san bisa saja, aku tidak seimut itu kok!" kata Tenma sambil tersenyum malu.

"Ahaha, tidak kok, aku serius, kau memang cukup imut, Tenma-kun," tukas Yuuichi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Halo!"

Mendengar suara yang sungguh sangat imut yang menyapa kearah mereka, Tenma, Yuuichi, dan Taiyou menengok ke arah suara tersebut. Tampak seorang Tsurugi Kyousuke yang menambah bando kuping kucing (?) di tatanan rambutnya menjadi lebih…..moe? Sedang tersenyum manis kearah mereka dengan efek bling bling dan background bunga-bunga yang imut.

Tenma yang melihatnya, langsung sweatdrop, "Tsuru—,"

Buru-buru Tsurugi membekap mulut Tenma, "Tenma-chan~, kamu dipanggil Shindou-tan tuh, dibelakang! Katanya minta dibantuin bikin kopi, hihi~, pelanggan memang lagi banyak sih!"

Pemuda pegagus yang sedang crossdressing jadi maid itu cengo melihat sifat Tsurugi yang 180 derajat berbeda dengan aslinya. Dan apa pula cara ngomongnya itu. So….. kiyut gimana gitu.

"O-oke…" Tenma yang tidak ingin melihat Tsurugi seperti itu lagi, buru-buru lari kebelakang. Pemuda yang berambut navy itu masih tersenyum manis melihat temannya berlari kebelakang, dan berbalik ke dua pelanggan yang sedang cengo melihatnya sambil ngences tujuh ember.

"Jadi, apakah kalian sudah memesan? Banyak menu spesial lho hari ini!" ucapnya bahagia.

Sungguh, mahkluk ini Tsurugi bukan sih?

"Emm, sudah kok tadi, oleh Tenma-kun," senyum Yuuichi dengan agak grogi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu temannya Tenma ya? Kamu mirip adikku ya…."

_Krek. _Tsurugi rasa kakaknya tidak bisa dibohongi.

"E-eh? Benarkah? Wow! Nama adik kakak siapa? Aku Kyouuukaaaa~!" buru-buru Tsurugi memikirkan nama barunya, yang terdengar (untuk author) sungguh imut, "Ya! Aku Tsuko Kyouka~!"

"Oh, Kyouka-chan ya?" Yuuichi tersenyum kepadanya dengan manis. "Kamu manis juga ya, imut."

Oh wow, sekarang ia dipuji oleh kakaknya kalau ia imut. Entah apa yang akan dia jawab.

"Ehehe~ Terima kasih! Nah, bagaimana kalau aku cek dulu pesanan kalian, apa sudah siap atau belum~! Sampai ketemu lagi!" ucap Tsurugi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taiyou dan Yuuichi. Yuuichi hanya membalas lambaiannya dan Taiyou hanya tersenyum.

Saat Tsurugi sudah menjauh, Taiyou perlahan berkata, "Tadi… Tsurugi….ya?"

"Iya. Lucu ya? Akhirnya impian ku punya adik imut tercapai juga…," ucap Yuuichi dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena terharu. Sesekali ia mengusap air matanya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk memfoto Tsurugi lain kali. Taiyou hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat teman se-rumah sakitnya itu. Tapi pikirnya, apa salahnya? Maksudnya, kapan lagi sih liat Tenma jadi maid? Dan akrhinya pun Taiyou mengeluarkan handphonenya juga.

* * *

BRAKK! Tsurugi membuka pintu ruangan staff dengan keras. Dan ia mendapati Kariya dan Kirino yang sedang bergossip ria.

"Nape lu, gi? Muke lu kusut amet," kata Kariya. "Abis digodain om-om ya?"

"Kariya ngaca lu, gua tau lu tadi digodain om-om lu gausah pamer..," celetuk Kirino yang dengan mulusnya membuat Kariya blushing karena malu sambil berteriak-teriak 'ENGGAK ENAK AJA!'

Tsurugi hanya menatap mereka dengan muka melas, dan ia akhirnya mengambil kursi yang ada disana dan sukses menangis dimejanya, membuat meja yang tadinya kering dan mulus itu menjadi basah.

"Lho, lu kenapa? Buset dah, cowok macho bisa nangis juga ye? Baru taau gue…." Ucap Shindou yang tiba-tiba masuk untuk mencari apron yang lebih bersih karena apronnya tadi baru aja ditumpahin sop buntut oleh chef Farah Quinn yang numpang lewat.

"Tsurugi nangis? TRIPLE WHAT? !" teriak Hikaru yang tiba-tiba masuk sambil berpose omg-dunia-udah-mau-kiamat-cyin, "Ini gak lucu gi! Lo pasti lagi ekting kan? Ayok berenti nangis! Gue ga punya balon atau pun permen!"

"Emang dia minta?" tanya Kariya.

"Kagak."

"Yaudah gak nyari susah amet."

Hikaru cuma ngangguk-ngangguk dengan tampang polos dan Tsurugi makin nangis gara-gara temen-temennya bego semua.

"Hancur reputasiku sebagai cowok ….. Hancur….. hancur….." gumamnya sambil masih menangis membasahi seluruh meja yang ada diruang staff. Ya, diruangan itu sih sebenarnya mejanya Cuma satu. Lagipula siapa suruh pake bulu mata palsu Made in Zimbabwe gitu. Pake ganti nama jadi Kyouka lagi.

"Umm, Tsurugi…." Tenma yang tiba-tiba nongol entah dari mana kayak setan tiba-tiba menoel-noel teman berambut navynya itu, "Ini pesanannya Yuuichi-san sama Taiyou udah siap, mau kamu yang bawa atau aku?"

Mendengarnya, Tsurugi langsung bangun dan buru-buru lap mukanya di rok Kariya, "Gua! Harus gua!" lalu tiba-tiba ia berpose peace, "Kyouka siap beraksi~ Nyan!"

Semuanya melihat dia dengan tampang weteep (re: WTF) dan speechless. Tsurugi buru-buru mengambil pesanan Yuuichi dari tangan Tenma dan dengan bahagianya berjalan menuju meja tempat kakaknya menunggu itu.

"Kayaknya dia sakit jiwa ya," Kirino berkata dengan sedih. "Udah sarap gitu."

"Iya, kasian ya…" ucap Hikaru pelan.

"Turut berduka deh buat dia," tukas Shindou. "Semoga dia diterima di sisinya."

Dengan serempak, kata-kata Shindou disambut teman-temannya dengan baik, "AMIN!"

* * *

"Alhamdulillah, udah selesai…," ucap Kariya sambil mengganti bajunya menjadi baju casualnya.

"Tumben lu alim, Kariya," celetuk Hikaru. "Biasanya lu kan 'YES SELESAI MAKAN TUH MAKAN!' gitu.."

"Hush! Kan udah mau puasa," kata si pemuda berambut teal itu dengan pedenya.

"Alimnya pas udah mau puasa doang….,"

Di sore hari ini…. Tsurugi terdiam. Yang lain bercengkerama dengan senangnya sambil membereskan barang-barang mereka. Sedangkan dia? Masih memikirkan betapa bodohnya ia berakting tadi. Mana sampai kakaknya minta foto bareng sama dia. Ia yakin, besok saat ia menjenguknya pasti kakaknya akan memamerkan foto itu padanya dan akhirnya dia pasti mengaku kalau itu dia.

Mengingat hal itu, air mata Tsurugi mulai turun dan ia pun mulai menangis di pojokan. Dan satu-satunya yang menemaninya? Ya tentu saja Tenma. Ini semua kan gara-gara dia.

"Eh woi ngomong-ngomong, Shindou kemana ya?" tanya Kirino tiba-tiba.

"Lho, bukannya dia bareng elu ya nongkrong ke warung sebelah mesen nasi padang?" ucap Minamisawa yang baru selesai rapih-rapih.

"Enggak, tadi gue ke warung sebelah cuma sendiri kok!"

Hening. Bahkan sampai Tsurugi pun berhenti menangis. Atmosphere menjadi tegang, setegang cinta Agung Hercules kepada Atsushi, eh maksudnya, Astusti. Mengingat sekarang sudah sore hari mendekati magrib dan masing-masing dari mereka mau pulang kerumah untuk buka puasa (?), mereka langsung kalang kabut mencari sang kapten raimon it.

Kemana perginya Shindou?

**To be Continued….**

**(1) : **Kyary Pamyu Pamyu itu penyanyi yang unyu maksimal~ (meskipun aneh) dan Tsukema Tsukeru (Putting On My Fake Eyelashes) adalah lagunya juga~ yang super imut~!

**(2) : **Cockblocking (lol saya tahu kata-kata ini rada ambigu 8D) itu istilah 9gaggers ( ) buat seseorang yang sedang berusaha ngalangin cinta satu orang dengan satu orang yang lainnya (ex : Harry yang selalu ikut-ikutan kalau Hermione sama Ron lagi mesra-mesraan, jadi keliatan kayak mencegah Hermione gitu.)

Saya tau. Chapter ini memang gaje maksimal. Mohon dimaklumi saja minna-san, orang authornya aja sarap wb #salahemot

Balas Review~!

**Ika Fittr : **

Halo juga Ika-san!

Kita semua suka melihat Tsurugi lebay~! #dor

Saya juga nggak tau Zimbabwe dimana #plak Yang jelas Aoi pergi ke Zimbabwe buat belajar Sumo. (hah?)

Kanon? Ya tergantung sih, kalau dia mau nongol lagi #doubledor

Wah anda benar Ika-san! 100 untuk anda plus piring cantik 8D

Makasih ya, Ika-san, akhirnya TLADnya dilanjutin kok :'D

Arigatou Reviewnya!

**Marcel Vinder : **

Iya, itu udah dilanjutin XD

Arigatou Reviewnya!

**4869fans-nikazemaru : **

Ayolah, siapa yang tidak suka Tsurugi OOC? #dideathsword

Lol benar gak nih tebakkannya? XD

Iya itu akhirnya TLADnya udah saya update! XD Fic English yang lain juga udah di update semua! \

Arigatou Reviewnya!

**Mori Kousuke18 :**

MOOOOORIIIII-SAAAAAAAAN

Putih Abu-Abu memang fenomenal! XD Hidup Alay ('_')b #dor

Iya, itu udah saya lanjutin TLADnya! XD

Arigatou reviewnya!

**Saint-Chimaira :**

OMAIGAT AKHIRNYA SAYA ADA TEMENNYA YES YES YES AKU JUGA DEMEN PAIRING ITU CHIMAIRA-SAN #dor

Tadinya mau pakai Ghaida… tapi entah kenapa saya tulis Stella :') (?)

Iya Chimaira-san! TLADnya udah saya update!

Arigatou reviewnya!

**Kuroka :**

LOL TERJADI SECARA TIDAK SENGAJA LHO MEREKA BERANTEM XD (?)

Tenma memang ada aja! XD Atau jangan-jangan itu kebenaran? 8D #maunya

Tsurugi memang cocok jadi anak gaul jakarta! Karena dia metropolitan. (gak jelas ah)

Gapapa, Kuroka-san! Rusuh itu baik! #dor

Arigatou reviewnya!

**Squaredoll20 :**

Apa saya bilang, Tsurugi itu memang cocok lebay! #plak

Iya ini udah di update XD

Arigatou reviewnya!

Nah minna, read and review ya! X3


	3. Chapter 3

Sekarang jam setengah 1 pagi, dimana seharusnya semua orang sudah tidur dengan nyaman dirumahnya masing-masing.

Tapi mengapa saat ini Tsurugi masih berdiri di depan kasir Coffee Shop ini?

Jawabannya hanya empat kata.

Minamisawa. Ide gila. Sahur.

Coba piker, mungkin ide itu ada bagusnya. Tapi masalahnya,

SIAPA YANG MAU SAHUR JAM SEGINI HAH? !

"Lihat Tsurugi! Aku mengepel lantai di malam hari!" teriak Tenma pada temannya yang sudah bermuka stoic + ngantuk + teler bonus meler itu. Ya, si pemuda berambut coklat ini juga sedang bersamanya akbiat ide gila sang pemilik warung.

"Lihat Tsurugi! Aku nyuci baju di malam hari!"

Tampaknya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk Tsurugi.

* * *

**Part Time! Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer : Kalau InaIre GO! Jadi punya saya, dunia udah kiamat kali. /dor**

**Warning : OOC parah, kealay-an dan kelebayan yang tidak dapat dibayangkan, kata-kata yang sedikit disamarkan (kalau tidak disamarkan dari tadi sudah saya ganti ratingnya jadi T), hints of Shonen-ai, mungkin ada typo, inspirasi datang dari keajaiban dan kebegoan Spongebob, dan bermacam-macam hal lainnya.**

**Jika anda tidak kuat, silahkan melambaikan tangan anda ke tombol back di browser komputer anda.**

* * *

"Eh, Ten, lu kayaknya bahagia banget nih, jaga warung malem-malem gini?" tanya sang hunter berambut teal yang tiba-tiba nongol dibelakang Tenma.

"Iya dong Kariya! Ini tuh wow banget lho! Kapan lagi lo bisa ngelap kaca warung malem-malem?" ucap yang ditanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Dan tiba-tiba Kariya tersenyum nista.

"Berarti lo, nggak papa dong, buang sampah keluar?"

"Nggak papa dong— tunggu, buang sampah kemana?"

"Kesana tuuh~," Kariya menunjuk tong sampah besar yang ada di luar Coffee Shop. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saat Kariya menunjuk benda tersebut langit langsung berubah menjadi gelap dan mencekam. Tenma terdiam sebentar melihat tong sampah itu. Tapi mukanya kembali cerah.

"Oh kesitu doang," dia memberika Kariya senyum tercerahnya yang secerah lampu Hannochs yang dapat menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya. "Bisa dong! Mana nih sampahnya?"

Kariya mengeluarkan muka raep facenya, eh salah, maksudnya muka kemenangannya. Dia memberikan Tenma satu karung besar penuh dengan sampah, "Nih, hati-hati dijalan ya~,"

Tenma mengangguk dan berbalik menuju pintu untuk keluar, "Ke tempat sampah, ke tempat sampah, ke tempat—,"

Baru mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar, Tenma terdiam melihat keadaan luar yang dingin, gelap, dan mencekam.

"—sampah?"

Berbalik untuk melihat temannya, Tenma berucap, "Kariya, kayaknya kamu aja deh—,"

Terlambat, Kariya sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. Entah mengapa Coffee Shop itu jadi terasa kosong sekali, dengan empat orang yang menjaga shift malam untuk sahur ini. Ya, Tsurugi, Tenma, Kariya, dan Hikaru adalah empat korban uji nyali, eh maksudnya, korban ide sahur hari pertama Minamisawa.

'_Motherfather, son of a beach! Gua di tinggalin sama si anak alien itu!' _umpat Tenma. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Tsurugi tiba-tiba juga menghilang entah kemana, dan Hikaru lagi tidur di ruang staff sambil ngences 15 liter.

Keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipis Tenma. Dia mau minta tolong ke siapa?

Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk melangkah…

….. kembali ke dalam Coffee Shop. Meninggalkan sekarung sampah di depan pintu.

Ia akhirnya sendiri berada di bagian utama Coffee Shop itu. Entah yang lain kemana,, dan tampaknya tempat tidur Hikaru sudah pindah entah kemana, karena Tenma baru saja mengecek ruang staff dan tidak menemukan teman berambut ungunya itu.

Mulai merasa merinding, Tenma terduduk didepan kasir. Apalah yang akan ia lakukan sekarang, pikirnya—

—sampai ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" bergaya Kamen Rider, Tenma langsung berdiri dengan refleksnya. Tapi yang menyentuh pundaknya hanya bermuka datar, sedatar-datarnya manusia.

"Sudah, Tenma, makan dulu sana, ada mie ayam special tuh," ucap Tsurugi sambil menyeruput kuah mie ayamnya itu. Tampaknya si pemuda berambut biru ini menemukan hal yang akan menjaganya dari melakukan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Bermuka datar, akhirnya Tenma juga ikutan makan mie ayam di sebelah Tsurugi.

* * *

'_Ini anak kok gak dateng dateng juga ya, apa ini tong sampah segitu jauhnya dari warung?' _batin Kariya yang sekarang sedang berdiri dibelakang tong sampah yang menjadi tujuan Tenma tadi. Rupanya ia mau menakut-nakuti temannya itu dengan mengejutkannya saat ia sudah sampai di dekat tong sampah untuk membuang karung nista (?) tersebut.

Tapi kenyataannya, Tenma tidak datang-datang.

'_Apa itu anak kepleset dijalan abis itu metong (re: mati) ya? Apa ngilang kayak Shindou kemaren ngilang gara-gara kecebur got ga bisa keluar? Waduh, gaswat tiga belas nih kalo beneran.' _Kariya buru-buru pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut, takut apa yang ia pikirkan itu benar sambil mengingat kejadian Shindou kemarin. Ya, ternyata Shindou kemarin menghilang gara-gara **kecebur got.**

_Flashback_

"_Aduh, Kirino, temen lu kemana sih? Gua kebelet boker nih…," _

_Jam sudah menunjukan jam 5.30 di sore hari. Dan mereka belum menemukan Shindou sampai sekarang. _

"_Lu emang makan apaan tadi Kariya sampe lu diare gitu?" kata Kirino membalas kouhai tercintahnya itu._

"_Si Tenma tadi pas gua minum the sama dia tehnya dicampur sambel sama ikan teri, ya iyalah gue diare—,"_

_Belum sempat Kariya melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba dari sebuah got (?) disebelah mereka terdengar suara tangisan. _

"_Huhuhuhu….." _

_Mendengarnya, langsung teman-teman Raimon kita (what?) langsung merinding, "Gi apaan tuh? Jangan-jangan kucing lo ya lo buang disitu?" tanya Tenma. _

"_Kagak lah bego! Gua aja gak punya kucing!" sahut Tsurugi sewot. "Itu setan kali, udah biarin aja." _

"_Eh kasian setannya," kata Hikaru. "Dia pasti nangis gara-gara kecebur got." _

"_Setan mana ada yang bisa kecebur got!" ucap Masaki disertai anggukan dari duo Fire Tornado DD temannya itu. _

"_Eh udah coba kita samperin dulu siapa tau beneran kucing kan kasian," kata Minamisawa yang ikutan nyariin karyawannya itu. _

_Akhirnya mereka pun mendekat got tersebut yang penuh dengan air yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh berbagai macam hal. Dan yap, mereka benar-benar menemukan seseorang yang sangat familiar bagi mereka yang sedang bermuka melas dan berlinang air mata. _

"_HAHAHAHA SHINDOU-SENPAI LO HARUS LIAT MUKA LO SUMPAH HAHAHA!" teriak Kariya sambil guling guling jumping jumping rolling rolling ditengah jalan. Tsurugi dan Kirino hanya bisa menahan tawa, antara kasihan dan lucu melihat kapetnnya itu. Minamisawa udah kabur duluan, Sementara Tenma dan Hikaru? Mereka malah ingin ikutan. _

"_Kok lo semua jahat banget….. gua gabisa keluar ini…," ucap Shindou seperti kucing yang kehilangan majikannya. _

"_Udah, ah, kan udah ketemu Shindounya tuh, pulang yuk," kata Tsurugi sambil menarik tangan Tenma, sebelum si pemuda Pegasus itu ikutan nyebur kedalem got. _

"_Lho? Gua gak di tolongin?" _

"_Nggak, ah males. Hikaru, cabut yuk," kata Masaki santai yang disambut anggukan dari Hikaru karena dia mau nonton Putih Abu Abu. _

_Dan Shindou pun mulai berlinang air mata lagi dengan Kirino yang kalang kabut mencarikan balon dan permen untuk menenangkan temannya tersebut. _

_End of Flashback._

Ia pun berlari menuju pintu belakang Coffee Shop tersebut, sampai ia lihat ada yang masuk dari pintu depan.

'_Lho? Siapa tuh? Ada pelanggan ya?'_

* * *

"Eh, Tsurugi, lo pake cabe sih makannya? Emang nggak pedes gitu?" ucap Tenma sambil mengunyah mie yang sedang ia makan.

"Enggak kok, enak," kata Tsurugi. "Lo pasti ga bisa makan pedes ya, Ten?"

"Nggak, gua ogah," tukas si pemuda berambut coklat itu sambil mengayun-ayun kan tangannya. "Terakhir gua makan pedes gua mencret tujuh hari tujuh malem—,"

_PET!_

Tiba-tiba lampu mati dan seketika ruangan tersebut menjadi gelap gulita. Secara refleks Tenma menyeruput habis mienya dan meletakkannya dilantai, "Tsurugi! Elo kemana? !"

"Gua disebelah lu, benga!" sahut Tsurugi.

"Hah? Apah? Gua ganteng? Iya emang gua ganteng gi, tengs ya!"

Tsurugi terdiam. Ini anak budeg atau bego.

"HUWEEEE TSURUGI! TENMA! ELO BEDUA DIMANA? GUE BELUM MAU MATI! UTANG GUE MASIH BANYAK SAMA KIRINO-SENPAI!"

Yap, sudah bisa dipastikan Kariya sekarang sedang berlari-lari mencari kedua temannya itu.

"Gue disini, disini. Lo maju dua langkah ke utara, KE UTARA BEGO ITU KURSI BUKAN GUA!" teriak Tsurugi yang mencoba untuk membantu temannya yang sedang mencarinya, sementara Tenma cuma bisa memeluk tangan Tsurugi sambil mengucap kan mantra-mantra ala Indosiar agar ia selamat di dunia dan akhirat.

"Iya gua udah ke utara-, lho, gi, kok kepala lo keras gini sih? Abis itu kotak lagi!"

"ITU KASIR! KASIR!"

Kariya masih mencoba untuk menemukan Tsurugi, dan Tsurugi hanya bisa menghela nafas karena temennya nggak ada yang bener semua.

Sampai sebuah suara menggemparkan mereka bertiga.

"Hi..hi..hi...,"

_'Wanjas suara apaan tuh?,'_ batin Tsurugi_. 'Perasaan gua udah mulai ga enak nih. Wah gak bener nih. Sialan tuh mas-mas narsis emang idenya nggak jelas gini.'_

"Tsurugi, Tsurugi, Tsurugi itu apaan itu apaan itu apaan? !," teriak Tenma. Dan Kariya pun akhirnya berhasil mencapai tangan teman berambut navynya dan mengenggamnya erat-erat, "Tsurugi gue belum mau matiiiii!"

Merasa keadaan mulai panik, Tsurugi buru-buru mencari handphonenya untuk sumber cahaya di kantongnya, "Udah, udah cep cep, Tenma, Kariya, nggak akan ada apa-apa kok tenang aja, ada kakak Tsurugi disini~,"

Dalam sekejap, Tenma dan Kariya langsung diam dan tenang. Mungkin Tsurugi memang berbakat jadi babysitter.

Layar handphone Tsurugi mulai menyala dan dia pun mulai menerangi jalan agar mereka bertiga dapat keluar dari tempat itu. Sudah setengah jalan, Tsurugi teringat sesuatu.

'_Penjas! (?) Gua lupa ada Hikaru!' _

Membalikan badannya, Tsurugi berteriak, "Woi, Hikaru! Nyebut lu nyebut!"

"Disini….."

Seseorang menepuk bahu si pemuda berambut navy itu. Secara reflek, Tsurugi mengarahkan layar handphonenya ke orang tersebut dan sedikit terpatung ditempat saat ia melihat wujud orang tersebut.

Dengan rambut ungu yang berantakan, muka yang di penuhi ingus (EWWH) dan tampang yang sangat teler, Hikaru yang menepuk pundak Tsurugi tadi terlihat sangat menyeramkan dan menjijikan.

"SETAN! ! ! KABUR! ! !"

Otomatis Tsurugi dengan membawa dua anak asuhannya ditangannya, berlari keluar dari Coffee Shop itu, meninggalkan Hikaru yang terbengong-bengong sendiri di tengah kegelapan tersebut. Tetapi, pas saat Tsurugi keluar, lampu tempat itu langsung menyala.

Tiba-tiba Hikaru merasakan handphonenya bordering, "Moshi-moshi, Hikaru disini…."

"_**Oh, Kageyama, ini kakakmu yang paling ganteng, nak. Sori tiba-tiba lampunya mati! Gue lupa bayar listrik kemaren tapi tenang aja, jetsetnya pasti udah nyala kok sekarang!" **_

"Oh gitu toh…. Oke deh tengs ya bang!"

Hikaru menutup teleponnya dan dengan ngantuknya berdiri di depan kasir. Tiba-tiba dia melihat seorang pelanggan. _'Buset dah! Ada juga yang dateng jam segini?' _

"Selamat datang di Warung Kopi Mas Minamisawa, mbak!" ia berkata sambil mendekati seorang mbak-mbak berambut panjang hitam legam dan berbaju putih bersih, "Mau sahur ya mbak?"

"Iya…." Jawab si mbak-mbak tersebut dengan suara yang terdengar sepeti berbisik.

"Oh, kalo gitu boleh diliat menunya nih mbak!" ucap Hikaru sambil tersennyum lebar, "Kok pagi amet sahurnya mbak?"

"Abisnya kalau sahur dijam biasa gak ada yang mau nerima saya….,"

Heran, si forwarder Raimon itu bertanya lagi ke si mbak-mbak misterius itu, "Lho? Emangnya kenapa mbak?"

"Mereka bilang muka saya serem….," si mbak-mbak menengadah menghadap Hikaru, menampakan muka pucatnya.

"Ah nggak kok, mbak! Mbak cantik kok!"

Seandainya Hikaru tahu siapa orang yang sedang ia ajak bicara.

"Makasih…."

"Eh mbak, kok kakinya nggak napak lantai sih?"

**Kuntilanak. **

"Saya nggak punya kaki…..,"

Dan dengan kalimat tersebut, Hikaru terdiam dan menyadari mahkluk apa yang sebenarnya berada didepannya.

Ia pun akhirnya pingsan di tempat.

.

.

.

Ide sahur Minamisawa : Gagal maning sob!

* * *

Menguap, Tsurugi memasuk ruangan klub sepakbola Raimon. Ia bingung, kok puasa-puasa disuruh ngumpul, kan nggak lucu di tengah-tengah latihan nanti ada yang pingsan sambil komat-kamit 'tahu isi, tahu isi'.

Sesampainya didalam ruangan, ia hanya melihat anggota tanpa pelatih mereka satupun. Menepuk pundak Tenma, Tsurugi berkata, "Ten, Endou-kantoku mana?"

"Nggak tau," Tenma mengangkat bahu, "Kata yang lain sih, Endou-kantoku lagi Flashmob SNSD sama mantan Inazuma Japan yang lain."

"Lho, terus kita ngapain disini?"

"Tsurugi! Diem bentar! Gua lagi coba nelepon Endou-kantoku nih!" kata Kariya tiba-tiba disertai anggukan dari Hikaru dan Shinsuke. Menekan kembali tombol handphonenya, Kariya menyalakan loudspeaker dan Tenma dan Tsurugi pun ikutan.

Telepon terangkat, Kariya langsung berkata, "Samlekum, Endou-ka—,"

"_**GOUENJI! LO PASTI MAU MARAHIN GUE GARA-GARA GUE TELAT! BINI GUE TIBA-TIBA MELAHIRKAN DIJALAN SORI GUE KERUMAH SAKIT DULU YE!" **_

"Tunggu, Endou-kantoku ini bukan Gouenji-san—,"

_Tuuut. _Telepon telah ditutup oleh Endou, meninggalkan anak ajarannya terdiam menatap handphone Kariya.

"Coba Kidou-san aja," kata Hikaru. Kariya mengangguk dan ia menekan kembali tombol handphonenya, "Nih, Hikaru, lu aja yang ngomong,"

Hikaru pun mengambil handphonenya dari tangan Kariya, "Moshi-moshi, Kidou-san—,"

"_**GOUENJI! UDAH GUE BILANG GUE GAK NANGIS! GUE GA BAKAL NANGIS KOK TENANG AJA!" **_

"Ini bukan Gouenji-san—,"

_Tuuut. _Sekali lagi telepon ditutup.

"Coba lagi deh, sini gue yang ngomong," kata Tenma sambil mengambil telepon Kariya dan menekan tombolnya.

"Halloooowwwhh~, Kidou-saaa—,"

"_**APHRODI! LO JUGA MAU BILANG GUA NANGIS YA? ! NGGAK GUA GAK NANGIS GUA TEGAR KOK HARUNA NIKAH GUA TEGAR!" **_

"Hah? Haruna-san nikah?—,"

_Tuuut. _Lagi.

"Udah lo semua banyak dosa, gua aja sini," tukas Tsurugi mengambil alih. Ia bernafas dalam-dalam dan saat tanda telepon telah diangkat, dengan penuh kekuatan ia berkata,

"Selamat! Anda mendapatkan 20 juta yen dari Telponsel—,"

"_**ALHAMDULILLAH YA ALLAH! BERKAH RAMADHAN!—," **_

_Tuuut. _Kali ini Tsurugi yang mematikan. Mungkin menelepon Kidou tidak ada gunanya.

"Jadi sebenarnya kita disini untuk apa?" ucap Shinsuke seperti orang kehilangan harapan hidup. Turut berduka cita untuknya.

"Untuk mengadakan acara buka bersama!"

Semmua anak kelas satu menengok ke arah suara tersebut. Terlihat Shindou dengan sinar Olympus Harmonynya (?) sedang tersenyum cerah dengan aura yang sangat 'hai-semuanya-kangen-aku-yuaach'

"Hah? Bukber? Serius kamu, Shin?" ucap Kurumada yang langsung menyahut sambil ngences tujuh galon.

"Iya!"Shindou tersenyum. "Gue ngundang Sm*sh lho."

"SM*SH? !" Tenma langsung berbalik dengan antusiasnya, Matanya mulai mengeluarkan sinar bling-bling yang entah datangnya dari mana dan background mulai berubah menjadi kembang api (?).

Tsurugi menghela nafas.

'_Kok rasanya tiap hari makin aneh hidupku ini.'_

* * *

**To be continued**

ASDFGHJKL. Mungkin ini chapter tergaje yang pernah saya tulis. Dan pasti chapter kedepannya akan menjadi lebih gaje lagi. Sial kau spongebob, saya santet kamu. /dor

Pasti ini humornya garing banget. Ya ini bukan salah saya. Yang salah itu Spongebob. Jangan voodoo saya, voodoo dia. Dan saya ngetik ini sambil dengerin I am the bestnya 2ne1. Yap, langsung yang dipikiran saya adalah anak-anak kelas satu (kecuali Shinsuke dan + Shindou dan Kirino) yang sedang ngedance k-pop dengan seksinya. Puasa saya langsung batal. #tapiboong

Sudahlah, balaslah review sebelum berbuka puasa.

**Kuroka :**

Jadiin aja Kuroka-san! Nanti bagiin undangan ya kalau jadi nikah 8D /DOR

Kyouka memang fenomenal. Lain kali saya haru jualan merchandisenya.

Kyoukanya nggak muncul lagi nih disini, tapi di chapter lain mungkin akan muncul :3

Arigatou reviewnya!

**Kagurafuuko : **

Makasih Kagura-san :'

LOL saya juga jadi bingung jadi sebenarnya Tsurugi itu yang In Characternya kalau dia lagi cool atau kalau dia lagi lebay ya. /plak

Enggak, Tsurugi nonton bareng kakaknya 8D

Mas Minamisawa memang narsis =)) #nggaknyambung

Iya ada Taiyou! X'D ayang saya bikin dia Cuma numpang lewat… 8')

Seorang Kakak sejati memang tidak bisa dibohong oleh adiknya lol XD "Kyousuke, kok kamu crossdress nggak bilang-bilang kakak dulu sih? Kan nanti bisa kakak bantuin,"

Wah bagus lah kalau bisa bikin ketawa XD Maaf kalau chapter yang ini garing #bungkukbungkukhormat

Arigatou reviewnya!

**Mori Kousuke18 :**

Yaah, kakak dan adik ya memang tidak beda jauh, kalau beda ntar disangka anak buangan. #dor

Ini sudah di update! Arigatou reviewnya!

**4869fans-nikazemaru : **

Iya saya memang lagi nganggur –w- (baca: banyak kerjaan tapi males ngerjain)

Kan Tsurugi artis papan atas, jadi dia bisa berakting menjadi siapa saja~

Mari kita tunggu untuk Yuuichi mengupload foto Kyouka di pesbuk 8D

Arigatou reviewnya!

**Squaredoll20 : **

Baguslah kalau bisa bikin anda sampe teriak-teriak XD Arigatou reviewnya!

**MidoPikoSendoTenma : **

LOL KITA SEMUA CINTA TSURUGI OOC! 8D

Arigatou reviewnya!

**Ika Fittr : **

Kan sesuai dengan namanya, Tsurunyan Kyouka. #dor #seenaknyagantinamaorang

Aoi bawa tuh hadiah, piring cantik gratisan indomie.

Iya, nggak bakal di drop kok X'D

Arigatou Reviewnya!

**Natsu no Sakura : **

Gaje memang is the best, rin-rin! w/ #dor

Entah mengapa kata-kata Mas Minamisawa gara-gara fic ini jadi terngiang-ngiang terus di kepala saya.

Arigatou reviewnya rin-rin!

**The Fallen Kuriboh : **

Tsurugi Kyousuke memang anak yang bisa mengubah dunia semua orang, Dika-nee.

Jangan mati dulu Dika-nee! Tsurugi bentar lagi jadi babysitter lho! /terus?

Lol saya seneng bikin Tsurugi tsundere ke Tenma X3

Ini udah diupdate Dika-nee! Arigatou reviewnya XD

**Saint-Chimaira : **

YuuTen memang indah, Chimaira-san! XD

Tidak! Shindou tidak akan di culik om-om karena dia bisa mempertahankan dirinya. Tapi ia kalah dengan got. /dor

Ayo difoto Tsurugi nangisnya keburu dia nggak nangis lagi 8D /plak!

Pasukan yang datang itu….. rahasia. /doubleplak

Arigatou reviewnya!

Alamak, encok bentar lagi ane. Memang saya sudah tua (baru 14 tahun -_-) Ditunggu reviewnya, minna-san!


End file.
